Chairs are a common furniture item. Some chairs are made of wood or bamboo. Such chairs are usually uncomfortable as their seats are stiff, and cold in the winter. Thus, in recent years, sofa chairs have become more and more popular.
However, some existing sofa chairs are made and pre-assembled in factories. Once out of the factories, they are usually fixed, and cannot be disassembled or re-assembled. As such, they are difficult to handle, require larger shipping and storage spaces, and increase transportation cost. Some other existing sofa chairs can be disassembled and re-assembled. These sofa chairs are usually complex, and inconvenient to assemble. In addition, the production cost and defect rate of these sofa chairs are relatively high.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for connectors, sofa chair frames and sofa chairs that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.